Death and Heartbreak
by Pyrokinetics
Summary: Clay, Elena and the rest of the Pack, a few mutts, and some body snatchers? This can't be good... Set in my very warped time of Daniel being alive and Stolen already happened. xD
1. Chapter 1

**This is set just after Stolen. :P Well, not just after, bit a bit after.**

**I don't own the characters of Kelly Armstrong. I salute her. **

Oh no.

Oh no.

Not good.

Daniel had Clay pinned down, one arm across his throat. Clay was struggling furiously, but due to lack of oxygen, he was growing weaker and weaker. Daniel jerked his arm tighter, a cruel smile on his features. I almost threw up at the sight. Snarling, I launched myself at Daniel, startling him and making him let go of Clay. Clay's head hit the ground hard, and he went completely limp. I grabbed hold of Daniel's hair and yanked his head back until we were eye to eye.

"You twisted, sadistic creep!" I hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well, if it isn't our little Samaritan." Daniel managed to sneer. "Bit late now to save Clayton, if that's what you're thinking of doing, though."

"Whats that meant to mean?"

Daniels smirk widened and he nodded to the corner of the room. A small medical bag and a syringe sat on a table.

It took me all of three seconds to cross the room. Crouching down, I pulled the needle out and sniffed the syringe. Strong medical scent.

Wait.

I froze. I'd smelled that scent before, in Winsloe's compound. This particular medicine was used to... to...

A dizzy, sick feeling swept across me. This medicine was used to "Terminate uncooperative guests" as Bauer put it.

In other words, it was a poison.

Daniel was watching me, a sickeningly smug and satisfied look on his face.

**End chapter 1.**


	2. Help

**Heh, this is scary. :S I'm updating too fast.**

Instant terror swept over me. Scrambling over to Clay, I rolled him onto his back and put my fingers to his throat. A faint, irregular pulse. Good. Still alive. The entire world seemed to lurch. What if he died? A world without Clay. I clenched my eyes shut for a second, getting control of my emotions, before resuming my check.

Clay's face had gone a deathly shade of white, his blonde hair plastered to his hair from sweat. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was getting more and more shallow by the second.

A shuffling sound reminded me that I wasn't alone. Spinning around, I leapt at Daniel, slamming him against the wall. I wound my hands around his neck, cutting off his air.

"You...You..." I was flat out snarling from rage now, making me almost incoherant. "Do you think it's tough, killing a innocent man?"

"Clayton is... anything but.. innocent...Elena..." Daniel choked out. I swung my fist in an arc towards his face, savoring the yelp of pain as it connected with his nose. I leaned in.

"Shut up." I growled. " What has Clay ever done to you?"

" The long list or the short?"

I narrowed my eyes. Daniel returned my glare with equal hatred. Stepping back, I folded my arms. "Explain."

"He made my life Hell. Nick and him made a brilliant team, 'Oh, let's gang up on Daniel, cause he's weak-'"

"I've heard this."

"And the recent attacks. Waiting until I was off guard, then attacking." Daniel spat bitterly on the floor. "What was that all about, huh?"

"Jeremy's orders." I flicked my hair back. "You're a mutt, Daniel, and you cause trouble to the Pack. Clay's job is to-"

"Eliminate anyone who causes the Pack trouble." Daniel sighed and leaned back against the wall, as if we were discussing the weather over coffee, instead of him trying to give me reasons not to tear his throat out. "But really, is that necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Mutts' As you wish to call them, are werewolves who don't follow a Pack ruling. Is it really necessary to kill them?"

"If they threaten the Pack, yes."

"Have I ever threatened the Pack?"

"You kidnapped Clay!" I all but shrieked. "Of course you threatened the Pack!"

Daniel winced from the yell, but he snapped back, "Only because the Pack was threatening me!"

I gaped at him. Not the most dignified response, but it'd have to do.

" Ever think about that, Ellie?" Daniel shook his head. "You're threatening us 'Mutts', as well as us threatening you."

Blink. Well, there's a thought I hadn't had before. Daniel opened his mouth, but Clay made a sound. Just a small whimper, but enough to draw me out of my thoughts. I bolted over to him, and slid my arms underneath his head, supporting it. Clay's eyes had opened, pain and confusion clearly showing through.

"Elena..?" Clay swallowed painfully, "What's..what's going on...?"

"Nothing Clay, you're alright." Tears welled up in my eyes. "Everything is just fine..."

Clay blinked and tried to speak again, but I put my finger against his lips, shushing him. His eyes closed for a moment, and he relaxed. His eyes snapped open again, and he glared over my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Ignore him..."

"He might...try and hurt..you..." Clay said weakly. He started to try and sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Clay, he's not gonna hurt anyone..." I whispered, hugging him. " I-"

The door burst open.

Jeremy stood on the other side of it, looking murderous. On either side of him, Nick and Antonio looked equally angry. Within a matter of seconds, Daniel was pinned flat on the floor and Jeremy was by my side, checking Clay over. I would have said something, but I knew that if I did, I'd probably be a dead woman. I had left against Jeremy's orders. Disobeyed the Pack Alpha. One word, and the calm air around him would disappear.

Just as I was thinking this, Clay began coughing violently. Jeremy's eyes went wide with alarm. He shifted Clay into a sitting position, and tried to help him breathe. Clay coughed a few more times, before raising his head slightly.

"Jer..?"

"Don't talk." Jeremy's voice was clipped and sharp, betraying his worry and anger. Clay dropped his head and closed his eyes again. Jeremy turned to Nick.

"Deal with Daniel."

Nick nodded curtly. Daniel swore and tried to struggle away. Nick brought his fist slamming into the top of Daniel's head, knocking him out, before dragging him out of the room. The door swung shut after him.

Jeremy took a deep breath and turned to me. "Go and get the first aid kit. It's in the car."

"Where's the car?"

It's just outside the house." He glared at me. "Go, now!"

I was out of the door before he finished.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Rescue and death

**Chapter 3, whoooo! XD Hyperness. Seriously, it's a pain and a bit to try and write a sad thing when your high.**

I sprinted outside to the car. Yanking open the door, I grabbed the First Aid Kit off the seat. I was in a such a panic that I whacked my head off the door hard. Cursing, I shook the stars out of my eyes and ran back to the house, only to be cut off by Antonio carrying Clay to the car. Jeremy came after, expression blank.

"Jeremy, is he gonna be OK?" I said softly. Jeremy just looked at me and didn't say anything, just got into the car. I got into one of the passengers seats, where Clay just lay with his head on my lap. Jeremy slammed the car into gear and sped out of the driveway.

"What about Nick?"

"Nick has his own car." Jeremy's voice was clipped. I flinched.

When we had gone for about 20 minutes, Clay began coughing again. There wasn't a lot we could do, so I sat him up to stop him choking. Clay raised his hand to his mouth and wiped it, and the back of it came away red. He looked at it, then looked at me, blue eyes searching for an answer. I just pulled him in for a hug. He resisted for a second, but then allowed his head to be pulled to my chest, where he couldn't see the tears that made dark golden spots on his blond hair.

12345

As soon as I was at Stonehaven, I was sent away to the library. I didn't go without a fight, but in the end I went, where I sat and stared at a point in midair, waiting for good news, bad news, just any news at all.

After was seemed like days, Antonio came downstairs to see me. I took one look at his face and jumped up, but he blocked my path.

"Elena, wait a second."

"I want to see Clay."

"Jeremy's up there with him, Elena."

"I'm not Jeremy. I want to see Clay."

"Elena..." Antonio swallowed. "There's nothing Jeremy can do for him..."

I covered my ears. "I want to see Clay!"

Antonio sighed and hesitated a second, before he stepped aside. I shot up the stairs and ran along the corridor, stopping just outside of Clay's bedroom. Now that I was here, I was terrified. The air of pain around the bedroom was almost suffocating. I took a deep breath, opened the door and looked into the room.

Jeremy was sat by Clay's bed, leaning back. Beside him, Clay was talking.

" -'d tell me what's going on, I MIGHT be able to understand! Jer, please..."

"Clay, you need to rest." Jeremy's voice was smooth and unemotional, betraying non of his worry. . He stood up and turned to go. "I'll go and get something for you to drink... REST." I stood back as he left the room. He didn't notice me, just hurried down the corridor and downstairs.

I heard Clay's sigh of frustration. Jeremy knew something, and he sure as hell wasn't telling him.

I stepped into the room. Clay saw me and his face visibly brightened.

" Elena!" he shook his head. "Someone who can tell me what the hell is going on in this madhouse! Everyone that comes near me acts like I'm gonna die or something..." He yelped as I flung myself forward and buried my face into his chest. After a few seconds of "What the hell?" vibes, Clay wrapped his arms around me. "Elena..? What's going on...?" I shook my head and continued to sob uncontrollably. Clay began rocking me, making gentle soothing noises. I could tell that he was now scared. After a few minutes, I had been reduced to sniffling and the occasional hiccup. Clay sat me on the side of the bed with his arms around me, and waited for my tears to stop completely. When they did, he asked, "Did Daniel do something to you?"

I shook my head in a 'no' move and took a shaky breath. "Do you know what he injected you with?"

Clay blinked. " A sedative... And a damn strong one at that." He grimaced, then looked back at me, "Wasn't it?"

"No..." My voice began to shake again and I latched onto Clay again. I put my mouth beside his ear and whispered. "It was a poison Clay... I know this because they used it in the compound where I was taken by Bauer. It was used to.. to... to kill the prisoners. And there's no cure."

Clay's eyes had gone wide. He blinked again and open and shut his mouth a few times, before, "Well, that sucks..."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I'd just told Clay he was about to die and his reaction was, "That sucks". I looked back at his face. He was rolling his eyes at me, but he was grinning. I sobered up quickly and coughed into my hand.

"Sorry.."

"It's OK, I understand your ability to see the humor in every situation." He yawned. "Urgh, I'm tired..."

I smiled sadly and brushed a lock of his hair from his face. " Sleep then..."

"Don't wanna..."

"Clay, Jeremy told you to go to sleep." I raised my eyebrows. "You're going to disobey a direct order from your Alpha?"

Clay pulled a face, but he slumped back down into bed. I leaned over and kissed him, then sat and watched him fall asleep. After a while, Jeremy came back. He sat down and stared tiredly at my sleeping lover. I glanced at him and opened my mouth, but he got there first.

"You should get some rest..."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh."

"Elena, go."

"I said no, Jeremy, I'm not leaving Clay-"

"I'll tell you if anything happens." Jeremy stood up, pulling me up with him. "Come on, you're going to bed."

"But Jeremy-"

"No buts." And with that, I was dragged out of the room and forced to go to bed, where I fell into a deep sleep.

12345

I woke up with a jolt.

My first thought was "Oh crap, we've got a burglar." Second was, "What the hell?" and third was, "Oh God, Clay."

I began listening. I could hear a low murmur of voices next door. I relaxed, not hearing anything alarming.

I was almost nodding off again when I heard footsteps go into Clay's room. Nick's, I guessed. I kept listening. I gradually heard the voices getting louder, until a split second silence followed by a deafening howl of grief cut the air. I leapt out of my bed and pelted out of my room and across the landing, barreling through Clay's door. I skidded to a stop and looked at the scene before me.

Antonio was crouching down beside Nick, who was on his knees on the floor, head in his hands. Jeremy was standing by the bed, his arms crossed and his expression blank. He saw me and his eyes flickered slightly. I took a few hesitant steps into the room, and saw Clay.

Clay was on his back on the bed, eyes closed, eye lashes like a dark moon beneath his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, face utterly relaxed and peaceful. His hair was falling across his forehead, catching the rays of the sun through the window and turning it a shimmering gold. He looked like a sleeping angel.

_Except he wasn't breathing._

My heart almost stopped. Okay, bad choice of words, but it did. I staggered over to the bed and collapsed beside it, not taking my eyes off Clay. I gently cupped one cheek with my hand, stroking it with my thumb. Tears began to roll down my face, obscuring my vision. I felt Jeremy's hand on my shoulder and within an instant had thrown my arms around his neck and broken down completely. Antonio pulled Nick up from where he was sitting on the floor and took him out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. I waited until their footsteps had faded, and pulled away from Jeremy. The Alpha stepped back, and stared into my eyes; Did I want him to go? I shook my head. If Jeremy left, God knows what I would do. I wiped my eyes determinedly.

I turned back to Clay. My mind had jammed to a stop, absolutely refusing point-blank to comprehend what was going on. I'd had tragedies in my life before; my parents, two pack members, Peter and Logan... but this was way to much for it to handle. I felt my body turn to face Jeremy, heard the words come out of my mouth.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Jeremy brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "We're going to bury him later."

"Where?"

"Forest."

"When?"

"Don't know. Later."

I nodded. Jeremy rubbed his eyes.

"Go and get some sleep."

"Jeremy, I want to spend time with-"

"Elena." Jeremy looked me full in the eye. At that moment, I knew that Jeremy wanted to be alone with Clay. As much as I wanted to argue, Jeremy needed this. I nodded again and left the room.


	4. SAY WHAT

**A/N: I love everyone who has reviewed. 3**

Chapter 4

He's dead.

He's dead.

He's dead.

"He's dead..."

I'd woken up a few hours ago, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. I'd gotten up, been to see if Jeremy was awake, but he wasn't in the house, apparently gone somewhere. Antonio was nowhere to be seen either. I'd been into Nick's room, and he was still there, not exactly sleeping, but not awake, just...sort of empty. Eyes open, staring straight ahead, lying on his side on his bed. I'd tried communicating, but I couldn't even get a flicker of response from him. Eventually I'd given in and went back to bed. I hadn't been into ...into Clay's room yet though. I'd almost gone in, but I didn't think I'd be able to handle seeing his bo-..him.

I heard shuffling from down the corridor, before two quick knocks at the door. I murmured a "come in" and Antonio stepped into the room.

"Elena?"

"Yes." I winced at how flat my voice was. Antonio walked over and and sat on my bed, sighing.

"The..grave is ready." He swallowed. "We're gonna take him out soon..."

I felt my world beginning to crumble then. I took a deep breath and leaned forwards, resting my head in my hands. Antonio shifted nervously, clearly uncomfortable. He seemed about to say something, but several loud crashes from across the corridor sounded. In an instant, we had shot through Clay's door and skidded to a stop inside.

The room looked as though a hurricane had hit it. Papers lay scattered across the floor, lamps smashed against walls, chairs tipped over and bedsheets ripped and mangled. I did a double take as I saw the bed.

Clay wasn't there.

I span around, eyes scanning the room rapidly. He wasn't here. I opened my mouth and took as much air into my lungs as possible.

"JEREMY!"

Jeremy came pelting from where ever he had been and within 10 seconds he was standing by me, already fully aware of what was going on. He swore softly and turned to Antonio. "What happened?"

Antonio shrugged, looking bewildered. "I don't know, the room was empty when we got here..."

Jeremy ran his hands through his hair and thought. Antonio and I stared at him. Eventually, he shook his head.

"Get Nick. We have to figure out what's going on together."

**Eeeeeeh, don't ask. Dunno. Bored. Just been on holiday and have absolutely no writing skills left.**


End file.
